Mau Tempo
by Coelha-chan
Summary: Uma tempestade, lembranças ruins, conclusões distorcidas e uma kunai não eram uma boa combinação apara Anko. Presente para Tsutsu-sama.


Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, pertence á Masashi Kishimoto, e não tenho pretensões de lucrar com essa fic e bla bla bla bla bla.

Avisos: Referências a sangue, rating T por isso, se bem que podia ser K, as crianças de hoje em dia não são mais tão sensíveis. XD

Yo!  
Não tenho muitas ilusões quanto á muita gente ler essa fic, afinal não é lá um casal muito popular. Não é muito romântica também porque acho que um clima mais pesado combina mais com os dois. É um presente pra Tsutsu-sama, que aprecia muuito este peculiar casal. So there you go, sis.

* * *

Uma tempestade se aproximava e ela sorriu satisfeita, pois detestava dias lindos. Preferia as nuvens escuras, pareciam mais adequadas ao humor dela. Sádica, louca, masoquista, o que quer que fosse que a chamassem, só ela sabia o tormento que escondia detrás dos sorrisos debochados e dos gostos excêntricos.

Olhou ao redor; as folhas balançando ao vento, a floresta parecendo ainda mais assustadora. Ela amava aquela floresta e a conhecia como a palma da mão, fora que elas combinavam: a floresta repleta de perigos ocultos, onde muitos genins tinham morrido tentando tornar-se chuunins, e ela. Gargalhou, divertida. Talvez fosse realmente louca.

Tirou o casaco e sentou-se no chão, perto de uma árvore. O vento forte desmanchou seu cabelo, fazendo com que ele caísse solto pelas costas. Ela pegou a kunai ao mesmo tempo em que começava a chover, pingos grossos molhando a terra ressequida, acertando seu rosto, encharcando-a. Não que ela se importasse.

Girou a kunai nos dedos. Jounnin especial. Ela era parte daquele grupo seleto de ninjas de alto nível com conhecimentos específicos que os diferenciam. O que ela conhecia bem? A Vila do Som.

Girou a kunai novamente. Ela podia fazer jutsus com cobras, herança do treinamento que recebeu de seu antigo sensei. Cerrou os dentes com a lembrança. Nojento. Desgraçado. Pensar no que tinha passado nas mãos dele lhe dava náuseas.

Passou a kunai para a mão direita. Ela era um jounnin especial de Konoha porque era uma das experiências rejeitadas de Orochimaru.

Segurou o pescoço na altura de onde ficava o selo amaldiçoado, fazendo uma careta. Aquela maldita marca estava doendo muito ultimamente, e ela sabia que aquilo significava que ele estava por perto. Gritou de raiva e frustração, o som abafado pela chuva torrecial: ela não podia matá-lo. Não porque não queria, ela queria muito poder fazer isso, mas ela não conseguia. As habilidades do velho lendário ainda eram muito superiores ás dela, como ela pôde comprovar naquele Chuunin Shiken em que ele veio atrás do Uchiha. Ela foi neutralizada, inutilizada em campo de batalha. Maldito.

Será que sua mãe se orgulharia dela, daquilo que ela havia se tornado? A mãe era uma das boas lembranças que ela tinha. Pelo menos as lembranças dela aquele nojento não havia levado.

Olhou novamente para a kunai e como se ela estivesse em transe, estendeu o braço e correu-a lentamente pelo pulso. A dor mandou calafrios prazerosos pelo corpo dela. Ela gostava da dor. O sangue escorria pelo corte aberto e misturava-se com a água da chuva, manchando as roupas dela, o chão. Ela gostava também de sangue. Tentou segurar a kunai com a mão do pulso que havia cortado, para que ela pudesse cortar o outro, mas não conseguiu. Talvez ela tivesse cortado fundo demais. Fechou os olhos e tombou ao chão, sentindo uma sensação nova se apoderar dela, viscosa, gelada, fazendo com que ela se sentisse fisicamente do mesmo jeito que se sentia internamente: Fraca.

- O que você fez, Anko!

A voz poderosa soou distante e ela perguntou-se se não havia dormido. Ou morrido. Ela abriu os olhos e o viu agachar-se á frente dela, toma-la nos braços e examinar ferimento para depois pegar algumas faixas de dentro de um dos bolsos do sobretudo, atando-as firmemente ao redor do pulso dela, numa tentativa de conter o sangramento.

- Mulher idiota!

Ele colocou a grande mão no pescoço dela, verificando sua pulsação, e ela sorriu debilmente, vendo que ele também estava manchado com o sangue dela agora. O fato lhe pareceu estranhamente romântico.

- Ibiki... Você atrapalhou a minha finalização.

- Por que fez isso Anko? Você nunca demonstrou ser estúpida a esse ponto. Sacrificar um bom shinobi de Konoha por nenhum motivo aparente!

-Ninguém se importa com o que acontece comigo, Morino... – ela respondeu baixinho, começando a sentir muito sono. Percebeu então que ele a carregava pelas ruas de Konoha, levando-a rapidamente em direção ao hospital.

- Eu meu importo. – Ouviu-o responder, ou pensou ter ouvido, e mergulhou na escuridão.

Acordou num dos quartos desbotados do Hospital de Konoha, e deu de cara com uma grande barriga, acompanhada de um par de olhos rubros.

- Kurenai...

A outra se levantou com certa dificuldade, devido ao avançado estágio de gravidez e se aproximou da cama, colocando a mãa ma a gravidez e se aproximou dela, colocandodo ao avançado estcom uma grande barriga, acompanhada de um par de olhos rubros.o fria na testa dela.

- Que bom que você acordou, Anko! Shizune-san tratou o seu ferimento e me contou do seu acidente com uma das armadilhas enquanto treinava na floresta.

Anko franziu o cenho ante á explicação, mas depois entendeu.

"Ibiki"

- É... foi isso.

- Sente-se melhor? Quer alguma coisa?

- Dango... Você poderia me trazer dango?

Kurenai concordou e sorriu, saindo do quarto em seguida. Anko se virou para a janela, olhando distraída para a chuva que chicoteava o vidro furiosamente. Levantou o braço, olhando a bandagem nova que lhe envolvia o pulso, e percebeu que não sentia mais dor. Aquela tarde tinha sido... estranha.

Lá fora, não muito longe dali, uma figura vestida de negro estava sobre um telhado, observando uma mulher grávida que comprava dangos numa barraquinha em frente ao hospital. Ele sabia para quem eram, e sabia que isso significava que ela estava bem. Voltou a observar a janela dela. Tinha conseguido convencer Shizune de que havia sido um acidente, e ela jamais desconfiaria de nada. Ninguém saberia. Ninguém saberia também que quando a deixou no hospital, ainda inconsciente, deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios antes que Kurenai chegasse. Ele não era homem de demonstrar afeto. Não era homem de sensibilidades. Não era homem para ela, por mais que seu coração insistisse em lhe dizer o contrário. E ele era famoso por não ter um coração. Olhou de relance para a janela dela uma última vez antes de desaparecer na tempestade.

* * *

Aí. Ta vendo o botão roxo aqui embaixo? Você sabe o que fazer. D


End file.
